Konoha Ninja High
by xXFadingIllusionsXx
Summary: What happens to Naruto when He leaves Konoha at eight and then comes back 8 years later to finish ninja school? A Naruto High school fic. Rated for later chapters.
1. The Start

A/N Hello everybody. This will be my first fanfic so give me a break if I mess up. It will be Narusaku

Hope you enjoy.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Kyubbi Or Inner Persona"**

I don't own Naruto so sit down and have some Trix.

A little boy no older than eight ran through the dark streets of Konoha for his life. He did not know why he was being chased by such mean people. He was always trying to be nice to everybody but they still hated him. As long as he can remember he was always alone, hated, and beaten. All he ever wanted was to be a normal kid and one day become a great ninja. The only people that were ever nice to him were the old man Hokage and a cute girl he met a while back with pink hair. He had saved her from a bunch of bullies making fun of her large forehead. But now he has to leave all that behind.

He just found out that the villagers were going to kill him. So here he was running for dear life trying to escape from the place he loved. "You stop right there you demon!" said one of the villagers. But he didn't stop, he kept running as fast as he could. He could see the gate up ahead. '_I'm almost there.' _He said to himself. As he neared the gate the guards saw what was happening. "Open the gate" the head guard said. "It would be the best thing to happen to this village if he left." The boy ran past the gate and just kept running. As the gate was closing he could hear the villagers saying "Good riddance", "Don't come back you demon!", "Go kill your self.".

After an hour of running from his home he stopped in a clearing. He sat down by a tree and started to cry.

_'Why does everybody hate me, what did I ever do to them?' _The boy thought to himself.

**'Because they are afraid of you young one.' ** A voice said in his head.

_'w-who are you?'_ Thought the boy.

**'I am Kyubbi and I will teach you how to become strong, Naruto.'**

Eight Years Later

Konoha

Beep Beep Beep

"Mhhhmmm its to early"

Beep Beep Beep

"..."

Beep Beep Beep

"Fine..."

SLAM

"..."

"Sakura its time to wake up!"

"God Damn it!!"

"Watch your mouth young lady!"

"Sorry mom!"

As Sakura got out of bed she reminded her self that tonight she will 'ACCIDENTALY' unplug her alarm clock. She hated getting out of bed especially for school. Today was the first day of school and she was a Junior going to Konoha Ninja High.

As she got ready to leave her cell phone rang.

_'wonder who that could be' _Sakura thought.

"Hello?"

"Sakura hurry up and get to school. There is going to be a new guy at school!" It was Ino...

"OK, OK I'll be there in a minute." Sakura said.

_'Jeez its probably just going to be another loser' _Sakura thought.

On top of an unknown building In Konoha

**'You think this is a good idea kit? Last time you were here you got chased out.'**

_'Don't worry Kyu, I enrolled myself into school so I can just be a normal ninja.'_

"**If you say so kit."**

As Naruto looked at his new school he hoped this time around he wouldn't be chased out. He has grown to powerful just to be kicked out again without becoming a ninja.

_'well I guess we should go down and get to class.'_

**'Whatever im going to sleep'**

As Sakura was talking to her friends (Ino, Hinata, Hakumei, and Ten ten,) about how her summer was, she saw someone that she could swear she knew from somewhere.

"Hey is that the new guy?" Sakura asked.

"Yea I think it is." Hakumei said.

"Oh he's cute!" Ino said.

"Y-yea he is." Hinata said.

"Same here." Ten-Ten said.

"He's not THAT cute." Sakura said

**'Yes he is!' **Inner-Sakura said.

_'Shut up I wasn't talking to you' _Sakura thought

As Naruto walked around he saw a girl with pink hair.

"Mm she seems so familiar."

When Naruto was walking around the school looking for his first class he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey what the fuck?!" The boy said.

"Sorry I didn't see you." Naruto said.

"Ive never seen you around here. You new?" The boy asked.

"Yea names Naruto."

"Naruto eh?. Well Naruto names Suukou."

"Nice to meet you Suukou. Would you mind helping me find my first class?"

"Sure let me see your schedule."

"Hey you have the same schedule as me." Suukou said

"Awesome." Naruto said.

"Come on you'll hang out with me and ill show you the ropes." Suukou said

A/N So sorry it is short but I just wanted to get it started and see what people said. So review and tell me what you think. Good or bad I don't care as long as you tell me whats wrong and ill try to make it better.


	2. New class

Hey everybody Thanks for the reviews. It helps out on whether or not to continue or change anything.

And I just wanted to clear things up. Hakumei and Suukou are not real characters. I was intentionally going to use youtube to do this but I felt like writing so thats what I decided to do.

If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this. Id be up in a big mansion playing video games.

Song Of The Day (Lol): Breaking Benjamin- Diary of Jane

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Kyubbi or inner persona'**

"**Ninjutsu"**

--(Oo)--

As Naruto started to walk to class with Suukou he saw a kid with a bunch of girls surrounding him.

"Hey who's that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh thats just 'Sasuke Uchiha'" Suukou said with a little spite in his voice.

"Let me guess, the most popular guy in school and gets all the girls right?" Naruto said.

"Yea pretty much. Even if he has a ducks ass for hair." Suukou said snickering.

Naruto laughed at the thought of having a duck for hair.

...(--)...

As Sakura and her friends were walking to class she saw the new kid talking with Suukou.

_'And Suukou has already reeled him in' _Sakura thought.

As Naruto was talking with suukou he turned his head and saw that girl with the pink hair again.

"Hey Suukou who's that?" Naruto said pointing to Sakura.

"Oh thats just Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend." Suukou pointed out.

"Oh..."Naruto said

Naruto was a little disappointed at this. He thought that Sakura was cute. But now that Duck ass over there had her there was no chance in hell she would go out with him.

"Hey Suukou I got to go find my locker. Ill see you at class." Naruto said.

"K cya."

Naruto walked around trying to find locker 64.

"Lets see here 61...62...63...Here it is"

As he was putting his stuff in his locker a boy thats head looked like a pineapple came up to the locker next to him.

"Hey you the new kid?" The boy asked.

"Yea my names Naruto. Who are you?"

"Shikamaru. Nice to meet ya."

**RING**

"Crap thats the bell. Hurry up and get to class" Shikamaru said.

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Eh im always late."Shikamaru replied.

"...k."

"**Shunshin no jutsu" **Naruto said.

--.\, () .\/.--

(Ino's POV)

As Ino was sitting there listinging to Kakashi-sensei's boring, emotionless reading over chakra control she heard a knocking on the door. "Ino can you please get the door" Kakashi said in his mellow tone. _"who dares interrupt my hour of sleeping..." _Ino thought as she walked to the door. When she opened the door, There stood the new kid in all his glory, wearing a black T-shirt and pants, with an orange sleeveless coat with blue trim and black flames at the bottom, and black tipless gloves.

(Naruto's POV)

Naruto appeared in front of the class room's door and knocked. He heard the teacher tell one of the students closer to the door to get it. When it opened there was girl just a little shorter than him with bleach blond hair, wearing a two piece purple outfit with silver arm warmers with purple on the ends.(A/N Forgive me if I cant detail clothing that well.) She let him in and he walked up to the teacher who seemed to somehow to have gravity defiant silver hair with his headband covering his left eye and a ski mask covering his lower face so he only had an eye showing, wearing a blue Konoha jumpsuit and a Jonin flak jacket.

"Sorry im late uh..."

"Call me Kakashi-sensei and ill let your tardiness slide since your new but next time you wont be so lucky" Kakashi said with a neutral tone of voice.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" Naruto replied.

"So why don't you introduce yourself to the class" Kakashi said pulling out a book obviously trying to stall.

" Well my names Naruto Uzumaki, im 16 and I just moved back to Konoha." Naruto said not wanting to go into details.

"ok just go sit anywhere" Kakashi said waving him off. Naruto saw that there was a seat open next to Suukou so he sat there.

"ok class hope you were working on your summonings this summer because im going to make a deal with you. If one of you can come up here and make any summon you all can do whatever for the rest of the class. But if nobody does then you all have to do double the work." Kakashi said with his head still in his book. Everybody's jaw dropped except for Naruto. He's known how to summon thanks to the fox since he was ten.

"ok" Naruto said as he walked up to the class. Then he heard someone laughing in the back of the class. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

"You honestly think that YOU the new kid can make a summon? Not even I can summon." Sasuke said with his usual tone. "Just watch me" Naruto said as he started flashing the required seals."Summoning jutsu" Naruto said as he slammed his hand down on the ground. There was a loud 'POP' and smoke covered the entire class room. As the smoke cleared there in front of the class stood a four foot tall, navy blue and silver fox with three tails. Everybody was just sitting there with their eyes practically popping out of their heads in shock, especially Sasuke and Kakashi. "You called Naruto-sama?" "Yes Blaze but there is no danger don't worry. You are dismissed." Naruto said. "Yes Naruto-sama." and with that Blaze poofed out of existence. Kakashi just stood there amazed. _'I didn't expect anybody to be able to do that!'_ Kakashi said to himself. The whole class started to cheer ( with the exception of Sasuke and Kakashi of course) for Naruto.

Sakura couldn't believe how he did that. _'wow he's pretty strong but no one is as good as sasuke-kun...right?' _she thought. Kakashi sat there for a moment before saying "Fine whatever just don't destroy the room and leave me alone" and then went back to his book.

When Naruto sat down everybody rushed to his desk and started asking questions left and right. To say Naruto was terrified was an understatement. "Now now everybody settle down and give the guy some space." Suukou said trying to defend his friend. "Since I am his friend I shall ask the first question. Now where the hell did you learn how to summon much less summon a fucking fox?!" "Yea!" everybody chimed in. "Well um I learned it from a friend." Naruto said not wanting to tell them that the Kyubbi no yoko himself taught him that and many other things. Everybody seemed satisfied and then everybody's hands went up wanting to ask another question. _"Fuck this is going to be a long hour" _Naruto thought to himself a little annoyed. Naruto looked at all the people wanting to ask him a question Then he saw a girl with long dark blue hair, lightly tanned skin, and non-pupil eyes. "You" Naruto said pointing to the girl. "Whats your name and your question". "U-uh my names h-hinata and when d-did you and your p-parents move from the village and why d-did you come back?" she said stuttering here and there. Naruto was a little down at the mention of his deceased parents but instead just put on his feign grin and said "Heh actually I left when I was eight to travel and train by my self in solitude for awhile." "But what about your parents?" one of the kids said, "I never knew my parents... They died when I was born" Naruto said with a little melancholy in his voice. Everybody gasped and then started apologizing. "Don t worry about it everybody theres no reason to be apologizing for something you didn't know." So this continued on for the rest of the hour. And then finally the class ended.

--()--

**A/N again sorry for another short chapter but school is starting and i just have much time to write. Later**


End file.
